Bands of Fate
by natsume18
Summary: There are two disguised bands in the academy.. And the first meeting of the artists of both bands is so unexpected!


**First of all, this a fanfiction made by my friend Cleo18.. Actually, she doesn't have an account so I took the bother of submitting her story for her.. So all of your reviews are actually dedicated to her, not to me.. Okay? I'm the one who typed and submitted this but I'm not the one who made this. Just making everything clear to prevent misunderstandings.**

**Character Profile**

Natsume – 17 years old, handsome, rich, lead singer of Black Roses, artist

Mikan - 16 years old, rich, clumsy, smart, beautiful, dense, singer of White Innocence, artist

Hotaru -16 years old, rich, beautiful, blackmailer, drummer of White Innocence, manager of Mikan (bestfriend of Mikan)

Ruka - 17 years old, rich, handsome, kind, guitarist of Black Roses, manager of Natsume

Anna - 16 years old, rich, beautiful, pianist of White Innocence

Nonoko - 16 years old, rich, beautiful, guitarist of White Innocence

Yuu - 17 years old, rich, handsome, smart, pianist of Black Roses

Koko - 17 years old, rich, handsome, drummer of Black Rose

Youichi - 8 years old, brother of Mikan, rich, cute, over-protective, fan of Black Roses and White Innocence

Black Roses and White Innocence are two famous bands ok?

**Chapter 1**

House

BEEEEEEEEEEEP!!! The alarm clock suddenly rang. A brunette girl with chocolate orbs woken up. She dressed in her school uniform. "Mikan! Breakfast is ready!" His father called. "Yeah! I'm going down." Mikan answered. She went down the stairs. She is wearing a blue striped mini skirt and white blouse with black vest that made her look very beautiful. A tie and white socks up to her knee in a pair of leather shoes were also seen in her (typical school uniform). Her hair was down. Mikan Sakura is studying in Gakuen Seiran (invented only.. hehe..)

"Ohayou otousan! Ohayou You-chan!" Mikan greeted.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan." Her father greeted back.

"Ohayou one-chan." Youchi also greeted back.

She stuffed her face with a toast and drank her juice.

"You-chan, let's go." Mikan said.

"Hai one-chan." You-chan replied.

They went inside her pink jaguar and went to school.

Mikan parked her car and noticed a black BMW beside hers. She ignored it. She thought it was just owned by another rich kid in her school. It's not that hard-to-think because students who study in her school are all extremely rich. She went out and next to her was You-chan. He already went inside the school. While she was walking…

"Mikan!!!" Anna and Nonoko called. She heard them, turned around and saw them. They joined her.

"So where is our gig later? Anna asked.

"Yeah Mikan. I'm excited. So where is it? It will be so much fun." Nonoko shouted.

"Hey! Keep your voices down." Mikan replied.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Hey! That hurts Hotaru! Anna and Nonoko cried in unison.

"HOOTAARUU!!! Mikan hugged Hotaru. She's really happy because Hotaru let Mikan hug her this time. She noticed that Hotaru changed. She has broad chest and muscular body. She also smelled cinnamon. She looked at the back of Hotaru nad saw that the three of them are heading to the school.

"Then whom did I hug?" Mikan thought.

"Oi." She heard. Then, she broke apart and saw a handsome men with violet hair and crimson red eyes. She stared at his eyes. It's very deep.

"Hey stop drooling on me, lil girl." Mikan heard the man spoke. She snap out at her trance. She saw that he's smirking.

"Hey, I'm not a little girl!" Mikan shouted at his face. She didn't notice until then that they were only inches apart.

_There's a beautiful girl who suddenly hugged me?! Natsume thought. _Natsume was surprised at her actions.

"Oi." Mikan said.Then she looked at Natsume with those tantalizing brown orbs.

_Natsume's POV_

_In frot of me was an angel. But I snap out my thoughts and smirked._

_End of POV_

"Hey! Stop drooling at me, lil girl." Natsume said.

"I'm not a little girl!" Mikan shouted at him.

_Natsume's POV_

_I noticed that her face was getting nearer. I looked at her lips. I thought of how soft her lips were. She suddenly stopped. I grabbed her waist. I think she was surprised, then I kissed her lips. I pushed my tongue to open her lips. At first, she didn't respond, but after some time she slightly opened her mouth and slid my tongue. She tasted good. After a while, she is responding to the kiss. She placed her arms around my neck and played with my soft locks._

_Mikan's POV_

_He suddenly grabbed my waist. I was surprised by this. Then I felt something soft on my lips. I felt that he's kissing me. He's pushing his tongue to my mouth. I opened my mouth slightly then his tongue slid inside. I wanted to push him but my other part says that it feels good. I wrapped my arms around his neck and responded to his kiss. His hair is very soft. I felt his other hand on my back. We kissed passionately. It ended for 5 minutes. _**(I repeat! I didn't make this fanfic okok?)**

End of POV

Mikan and Natsume broke apart. Natsume's pink is slightly pink. While Mikan's face was very red. Natsume smirked.

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura, Class 3-B." Mikan said while extending her hand as if nothing happened.

Natsume grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Natsume Hyuuga." He said.

Mikan was surprised at his action. They stared at each other's eyes and they were lost to each other's deep orbs.

"Onee-chan!" Mikan suddenly heard.

She looked at the source of the voice and found that it is Youichi. "Oh! Hi! You-chan! Mikan replied. Then Youchi's head turned to Natsume. "What were you doing one-chan?" He asked him.

Natsume smirked. Youichi saw this. He looked at Natsume's eyes and realized that he would not hurt his onee-chan.

"I was just introducing myself to your onee-chan. Natsume replied.

Then Youichi went back to the building.

"Bye You-chan! See you later!" Mikan shouted.

"Are you available tonight?" She heard Natsume asked.

"Hai" She didn't know why she said that.

"In front of Wac Donalds, 8 pm." Then he walked towards his car.

Mikan was left dumbfounded. But the truth is that she's very happy. She looked at her watch and saw that it's already 5 minutes before the start of classes.

"Hey Mikan. What took you so long?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, what did you do to that guy?" Anna asked.

"Umm, ahh…" She didn't know what to say. Then the teacher entered. Mikan sat. "Later, after class. I'll tell you." She said to them.

"Okay class, we have four new students. Please enter."

A boy with blonde hair and blue orbs entered. "Hi! I'm Ruka Nogi. And pleased to meet you." He smiled. The other two entered.

"Yuu Tobita here."

"I'm Kokoryomi but you can call me Koko." All the girls drooled except for Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Mikan. Mikan was staring outside, thinking of what she will wear later while Hotaru is reading a book and Anna and Nonoko talking.

"Where's the other one, Mr. Narumi?" Sumire asked.

"Yeah, where is he?" Mr. Narumi also asked.

"He said he was called by our manager." Ruka answered.

"Wait, they looked like the band Black Roses!" Maria said, the three were surprised.

"No, we're not them!" Yuu denied.

Hotaru eyed on them suspiciously then Mikan turned their attention to them. She suspected but just ignored them after. Her mind was focused to Natsume Hyuuga.

The blonde boy with blue orbs was suddenly caught by the beauty of a purple haired and eyed girl while Yuu was suddenly caught by the sight of a blue haired and eyed girl. Koko stared at the pink haired girl that was talking to the blue haired girl.

"Okay class, we have a meeting so there will be no classes." The teacher said.

"Oh! I almost forget to tell you your partners. Who will be then?" He looked at the class and many girls raised their hands except for the four.

"Uhm sensei. We'll be the one to choose." Ruka said.

"Okay."

Ruka pointed to Hotaru, Koko pointed to Anna and Yuu pointed to Nonoko.

"So Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko will be your partners." This caught the attention of the three. "I'll just introduce the other student tomorrow." Then he went to the meeting.

Ruka went to Hotaru. "Hello! I'm Ruka Nogi, nice to meet you." He noticed that he, himself is blushing. Hotaru sent him an evil glare. "Hey Nogi, come with me." He was surprised that she invited him.

_I will be RICH! RICH! RICH! Because of him! Hahahaha! Hotaru thought._

Anna, Yuu, Koko and Nonoko went into themselves. They planned to tour the new students and that's what they did.

Mikan is stil thinking of what to wear. It was already the end of their class. She decided to go to the mall to check.

"Hey Mikan, we will just go out with Yuu and Koko because they invited us on a date." Nonoko said.

"We really didn't expect to be invited!!!" Anna squealed.

"I'm just going to the mall to check for clothes because Natsume invited me too, to a date." I said.

"Who's Natsume?" Anna and Nonoko asked.

"He's the guy I hugged a while ago." Mikan replied.

"Oh!!!" They startled.

Mikan baded goodbye and so as Anna and Nonoko.

Mikan went to her car. She called Youichi. "Youchi…" Mikan said.

"Yes, Onee-chan?" You replied.

"I can't ride you home because I'm going to the mall to look for clothes." Mikan said.

"Can I come with you one-chan?" You pleaded. "Please!!!"

"Okay." Mikan agreed.

"YEY!!!" You shouted.

"I'll wait for you in front of the school." Mikan said.

"Okay."

"After a few minutes, Youichi came inside the car and they drove off to the mall.

"You-chan, do you think this is good with me?" Mikan asked while holng a pink miniskirt and a black tube top.

"It's okay." You replied.

MIkan looked at her brother and noticed that he didn't like the dress that much. They end up not buying any dress and went home.

**It's done! So review huh. And don't be too harsh, it's her first one neh?**


End file.
